


Catharsis

by Zesse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Angel Victor Nikiforov, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Demon Katsuki Yuuri, Emotional Manipulation, Homosexuality, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Torture, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, moodfic, read the tags, vent fic, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesse/pseuds/Zesse
Summary: “God! No more—please! Please! Help me God--!”Viktor screamed his murder loudly, eyes cloudy with tears and pain. There was blood almost everywhere, pooled under him and splattered on the walls around him.“One more, Viktor.”





	Catharsis

At first thought, he wasn’t entirely sure when his obsession with Heaven’s most beautiful angel began. The more he thought on it, the more he realized it hadn’t necessarily been an epiphany of a moment so much as it was a culmination of their limited interactions that the Prince realized he wanted the angel. And he wanted the angel in the worst way possible.  


Naturally, the crown Prince of Hell blamed it on the angel’s otherworldly appearance. There wasn’t a statue in Greece that could compare with the beautiful, alabaster skin of the angel’s body nor the lean physique that he couldn’t help but to admire at every sighting. It looked as smooth as it probably felt and if he could, the Prince would touch it every single day and never tire of such a simple gesture. It drove him mad when he managed to get close enough to look but not enough to touch. There wasn’t an ocean blue enough to match those shining, captivating eyes that he wanted solely on himself. It drove him mad when those eyes looked at other, lesser beings unworthy to be in their sight. And then there was his hair; those silky, silver strands that he could just run his fingers through for hours and never grow bored. These things about the angel were great, but there was one thing that the demon lived for above all else and that was his smile. God’s most priceless angel had a smile comparable to the dazzling light of the summer sun during high noon and the Prince wanted that smile to be for him. To be because of him. If he could have those plush lips just slightly parted and upturned because of him, the demon would be content for eternity.  


The crown prince of Hell, a demon feared by the inhabitants of Hell and Heaven alike, was in love.  
Ridiculous, really. There was no demon actually capable of love, capable of caring for another being aside from itself. It wasn’t natural. It wasn’t how they were meant to be and yet…  


Yuri knew he was in love. And Yuri knew he had to have him.  


And what killed him on the inside was that he knew that Viktor would never smile for or because of him.

\- -

The decision to attack wasn’t one typically made on a whim, but Yuri knew that when he saw Viktor in the open, unguarded, it would be his only chance to claim what he wanted.  


The fight didn’t last very long at all; with his superior stealth and use of shadow manipulation to sneak up on the angel, Viktor never saw the attack coming until it was too late to retreat or retaliate. Yuri had him sealed with demonic magick possessed only by Hell’s royal lineage, magick too dark for an angel alone to handle.  


Scared and definitely angry, Viktor cried out for anyone to help him. With any luck, the arrival of another angel or two would be enough to scare the demon off him.  
But as quick as he’d come, Yuri disappeared with his angel from the open, leaving no trace of their presence in his wake. 

\- -

Viktor was terrified.  


So far, his only sight of Hell was the dark prison chamber of a cave that the demon was keeping him in. The demon had said nothing to him before abandoning him in the energy reinforced cell, leaving the angel to collect his thoughts. His thoughts told him that he should be scared. Tales of torture at the hands of demons were mostly true, after all.  


Eventually, after what were probably hours of pacing, Viktor puffed out a short, frustrated sigh and sat down on the cold ground. He curled his silvery wings around his body and simply waited, unsure of his fate and unsure if he wanted to know what terrible torture he was about to endure.  


As it turned out, his instinct to be scared was accurate.  


\- -  


Confusion hit the angel hard.  


The Prince of Hell had taken him inside of his home—a palace—and it was nothing short of luxurious. Every room was exquisitely decorated and oddly comfortable, but Viktor knew better than to let his guard down.  


Yuri was staring at him with those dark eyes from across the table when the time to eat came around, watching his every move as he idly played with the offered fruit on his plate. It was overwhelming to say the least; it was like everything he did fascinated the demon to no end and Viktor was starting grow increasingly suspicious of the man’s plans for him. Not that he wasn’t suspicious in general about his kidnapping, but he felt more uneasy.

"… you have a reason for keeping me here.”  


Out of turn but not untrue. Yuri cocked his head and repositioned his curled fist under his jaw so that he could continue admiring his soon-to-be mate and smiled.  


“I do,” he replied shortly, but not unkindly.  


Viktor folded his hands on the table and chanced a look at the demon, unsettled by the warm gaze and smile directed at him. It was as if Yuri was trying to get him to relax and accept his fate.  


Viktor knew better. “Are you going to tell me or keep me in suspense? God has surely sent out the others to search for me… you can’t expect to keep me here forever.”  


“No,” Yuri hummed, “I expect you to fall in love with me, Viktor. That’s why you’re here.”  


At that, Viktor nearly choked and leaned back from the table, his eyes wide with surprise. Terror. More confusion. The idea was preposterous. There was no way that he would ever fall in love with another man, let alone a demon—especially one who was the current Prince of Hell.  


The silverette glared from across the table.  


“That will never happen. Wishful thinking on your part, Yuri.”  


When Yuri looked down into his cup, silent, Viktor fell silent as well. The silence between them was more awkward than ever before and almost deafening. Something in the demon’s gaze changed and Viktor could have sworn he saw something like sadness in Yuri’s eyes.  


It was likely just a demon’s trick and the angel steeled himself against it, averting his gaze elsewhere.  


Yuri was a demon through and through and nothing would change that. 

\- - 

How right he was to be terrified.  


After days of being allowed to roam freely throughout his abductor’s rather lavish home, Viktor found himself in the one room he’d been dreading: Yuri’s bedroom. The demon was on top of him, sucking greedy marks onto the pale column of his throat. Viktor whimpered and shoved harshly at Yuri’s shoulders but the demon remained unbothered by his efforts, even seeming to be more motivated by the angel’s retaliation.  


“You’re so beautiful, Viktor.” Yuri drew back just enough to look at his results.  


Viktor looked away, his face burning with shame and embarrassment and likely everything in between. He could feel the sincerity of the compliment through the demon’s words and it was terrifying and sickening, punctuated by the throbbing pain in his neck.  


Yuri watched Viktor closely for a moment before picking up where he left off, attaching his lips to the side of the angel’s neck, drawing a conflicted groan out of the male. It spurred him on and he moved up higher until his lips were brushing over those unbelievably soft, plush lips that he’d been desiring for so long. His tongue easily slipped past them and the delicate taste of Viktor’s mouth was addicting. He kissed the being below him with more intensity than even he’d been anticipating, thoroughly claiming the angel’s mouth with soft and rough caresses of his tongue, swallowing the occasional whimper and moan.  


Viktor’s body was receptive to him too, but Yuri wanted more. He dragged his nails down Viktor’s sides, delighted at how the angel’s back arched off the bed and squirmed at his touch, his wings spread flat over the expanse of the mattress. But Viktor jerked his head away to breathe and Yuri narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“Are you not enjoying yourself?”  


The angel’s eyes went icy, filled with rage.  


“Not at all. I can’t enjoy this so just stop already—I don’t love you and I won’t. Raping me isn’t going to change that. You're a fucking monster and I would rather die than be with you." 

Viktor realized his mistake when the usual warm gaze in his captor’s eyes darkened to something more sinister, something he knew that he should be fearful of. He sat up just enough to move back and flinched hard when the demon’s hand shot out and grabbed hold of his leg just above his ankle.  


“Then I’ll show you my love.”  


Yuri dragged the angel back and pinned him against the mattress. There were lips suddenly crushing against his and a wet tongue sliding over his before teeth sank into his lip. The kiss was hot and intense and sucking his will to fight back right out of him. Still, he whimpered against Yuri’s mouth and clawed at the male’s shoulders furiously which did nothing but irritate the demon. Yuri’s hands found purchase on the angel’s thighs and forcibly parted them so he could slot his knee between Viktor’s legs. 

“No! Yuri—Yuri stop! I’m sorry!”  


Viktor pleaded frantically, trying to clamp his legs around the demon’s invasive one to keep the situation from escalating. Yuri hissed at him, frustrated by his mate’s lack of interest in him and his affections. So far, Yuri felt like he'd done his best to provide a comfortable living arrangement for Viktor, allowing him to wander when he felt like it and affording him his own separate room. But now the demon wanted to mark what was his and in his mind, he'd waited more than long enough to claim it. He reached down and pried Viktor’s legs apart once more, this time forcibly wrapping them around his waist so that he could grind his hips into the silverette’s ass. This seemed to catch the angel’s attention and he looked up, shooting Viktor a questioning look.  


“You’re sorry…? Why. Tell me why and I’ll make this first mating a lot easier on you.”  


Almost immediately, the angel’s eyes flooded with tears when he realized there was no avoiding it now. His body was not his own anymore. He belonged to Yuri, seemingly in both body and soul. Yuri stared down at him, waiting, but deep down he knew this was never what he wanted.  


He never wanted to see Viktor cry, but it was all he saw as he fucked the angel slowly with Viktor's legs hooked over his hips. No amount of soothing words whispered in the male's ear calmed him. No amount of holding him gently made the angel hold him in return. Even when Yuri changed position by sitting up, the silverette's arms were limp at his sides and the tear flow from his eyes was constant. The demon held onto him, though. He buried his lips against Viktor's neck, rolling his hips up gently, whispering the only thing that came to mind. 

"I love you."  


\- - 

Hours had gone by since their first mating and Yuri was wide awake. The sheets were pooled just below his hips, leaving him mostly exposed while the angel slept beside him, carefully tucked in.  


It didn’t negate what he’d done to Viktor, though. The angel cried the entire time they had sex up until he fell asleep many hours later. While he hadn’t necessarily been gentle with the male, Yuri went far easier on him than he planned on doing. Every part of his demonic being wanted Viktor all to himself, every piece and inch of flesh was his to touch and claim over and over again. Yuri wanted—needed, actually—for Viktor to know who he belonged to. Still, Yuri couldn’t get over how upset he was with himself for driving Viktor to tears.  


It wasn’t what was supposed to have happened and loathed himself for it. He loathed himself for making Viktor cry and for being weak enough to let it affect him. He was still a demon and the crown prince of Hell; he wasn’t supposed to be susceptible to a mortal feeling like guilt. He wasn’t even supposed to feel love, but here he was in bed with Viktor, staring down at him with all of the regret and shame in the world.  


He could not allow it.

\- - 

“God! No more—please! Please! Help me God--!”  


Viktor screamed his murder loudly, eyes cloudy with tears and pain. There was blood almost everywhere, pooled under him and splattered on the walls around him.  


“One more, Viktor.”  


The angel sobbed in a way that could only accurately be described as heart-wrenching. He would have curled up, but the pain in his back throbbed and reached his entire body, rendering him incapable of movement. The tears were pouring down his cheeks and pooling on the stone floor almost as quickly as the blood poured from his back.  


He just wanted it to end.  


Yuri stood above him, foot firm against the silverette’s spine as his hand found the base of Viktor’s remaining wing. He yanked with minimal strength and it came free with another break of bone and feathers and Viktor screamed. He kept screaming until his throat was raw and his body was reduced to violent shudders.  


With no time to recover, he found himself being carried inside by the same demon who reduced him to nothing and Viktor simply hung in his arms, tears thick at his waterline. Yuri took him to the bath and lowered the sad creature into the water, watching the writhing form in his arms intently. Viktor clung to him as if he were afraid of being set in the water to drown and something about it made the demon’s chest feel warm. He cooed softly to the angel, told him how good he was being, and promised that the pain would go away soon enough. Viktor responded in shudders but clung to Yuri nonetheless because if he didn’t, he would drown in himself.  


Yuri could tell that Viktor didn’t believe him.  


Yuri wasn’t sure that he believed it himself.  


He made Viktor cry again.

\- - 

The days blended together seamlessly in one never-ending nightmare for Viktor. From being forced to mate to having his wings ripped out of his body, the angel was ready for the release that only death could bring him.  


But Yuri was selfish and wouldn’t let him die. Viktor had already tried various methods from tempting other demons around the Prince’s home to kill him to slicing himself open. Each time he came close, and each time the demon intervened and brought him back, breathed life into him when he would rather be dead. Viktor had nothing left to give but his life and not even Death wanted him.  


He found himself alone, or so he thought, in what was their bedroom, crying. Viktor spent most of his time crying whether it was purely from self-reflection or Yuri’s advances. He pressed his face against into the pillow and inhaled deeply while wondering if he ever knew another scent aside from Yuri. He couldn’t remember.  


Then, as if summoned, Yuri appeared at his bedside and stared down at the angel. Viktor knew he was there but he didn’t bother to look up. If Yuri wanted something from him then he could easily take it. He was powerless now, relying on Yuri’s mercy to spare him a night of tremendous pain. He didn’t want to feel the demon’s cock in him anymore. He just wanted Yuri to leave him alone.  


But Yuri said nothing. He found himself staring at Viktor’s form for a period of time before he swallowed.  


“Viktor.”  


The angel didn’t respond, simply sinking further into the pillow.  


“…Vitya.”  


Yuri slowly sat down beside the male and ran his fingertips over Viktor’s bare back, over the two vertical scars raised against the otherwise perfect skin of his back. Viktor shuddered but didn’t look back at him.  


The demon leaned down and brushed his lips over the scar tissue gently, eliciting a pained whine from the silverette. Then he sat upright and looked away.  


“…I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this. I love you and this isn’t what I wanted for you.”  


Yuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He loved Viktor and he loved the angel so much that he was finally coming to terms with the fact that if he ever wanted to see the male smile again, he would have to let him go. God’s brightest star was little more than a dim planet destined to self-destruct if he didn’t.  


“You can leave now. You can go home and be with your family again. I never wanted to break you like this… I should have contented myself with loving you from afar. I want to see you smile again. You have the most beautiful smile and I would damn myself to worse than Hell to see it again.”  


Viktor finally stirred and lifted his head just enough to peek at Yuri. There it was again; that sincerity permeating through the demon’s words. It made his mouth dry and his chest feel tight with a strange, misplaced feeling.  


He didn’t say anything in return. He just let Yuri hold him in silence while he weighed the other’s words in his mind. 

\- -

In the end, Viktor couldn’t leave. Yuri didn’t go back on his word or try to stop him from leaving. It was the angel’s own choice that he remained. It wasn’t that he decided he was in love with the demon who abducted him, rather it was the fact that he simply felt more loved than he’d ever felt in Heaven.  


It was rather sad that more love could be felt from such a brute of a creature than one’s own kind, from one’s own creator. Viktor felt abandoned by both but he never took the time to reflect on it until now, when he seemed to have all the time in the world to think. God’s love was something he never felt beyond his Birth Day and the other angels were caught up in their own, more greedy affairs to express love.  


After all, if he’d ever mattered to his creator, he would have been rescued long ago. If he’d ever mattered to his kin, they wouldn’t have left him alone. Viktor could never forgive them.  


Yuri's words were sincere and his actions were too, even if they were harsh. Even if they were brutal beyond anything he experienced in his already long life, the Prince of Hell’s sincerity struck a spark inside of him.  


And it kept striking that spark inside of him every time they went to bed together.  


Every time Yuri laid him down and ran his fingers through the angel’s hair, he felt warm. Every time Yuri’s lips found some new place to venture, he demanded more.  


And tonight, when Yuri laid him down on the bed gently, with his new black wings spread over the expanse of the sheets, he burned for something. Viktor didn’t know what it was but he wanted it more than ever. There was the addictive sensation of Yuri’s cock as it slid in and pulled out of him in rhythmic motions, drawing out his most carnal moans. There were fingers laced in his hair, tugging but never to the point of hurting him. There was so much he felt and more, but he couldn’t place the exact thing he wanted.  


“Fuck,” Yuri hissed lowly, his grip on his angel’s hips wavering for a moment before he continued, fucking into his mate slowly. Then he sat up, pulling the angel with him and Viktor curled his arms around the demon's neck, clinging to him as Yuri found a new, better angle to pound into him.  


Viktor let himself tip over the edge first, moaning into Yuri’s shoulder and biting into the demon’s flesh. Yuri held him close, content. Happy. Even if Viktor didn’t love him, he was more than happy to keep the angel at his side, to raise the being in his own image.  


“What are you doing, Vitya…?” Yuri stared up at the angel as him put onto his back.  


Viktor didn’t answer immediately, instead sliding his hands up to wrap them around Yuri’s neck, applying a hard squeeze of pressure when Yuri attempted to sit up. The demon wasn’t bothered; he stared up at the silverette, waiting.  


“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Viktor tutted, cocking his head. “I’m just starting.”  


The hands tightened their grip and Yuri found himself staring at his angel in the male’s entirety, mostly at the glossy black wings he’d given back to Viktor as an offering—an apology. Now they were looming over him as a symbol of the power Viktor held over him and he couldn’t be upset about it if he tried.  


He welcomed Viktor into his own body despite the pain—knowing that he’d put Viktor through much worse—and accepted every touch hungrily. Viktor growled against his neck, tore into his skin, fucked him hard like it was the last time they would touch each other again. Yuri cried out openly, curling his legs over Viktor’s hips to pull him closer through the pain.  


“I like hurting you.” Viktor panted roughly over him, blue eyes dark with a primal lust that had the demon shivering. “It makes me feel good.”  


Yuri keened, so close to finishing that the angel’s words nearly had him unraveled. “I-I know. Punish me, Vitya…”  


He needed it. Yuri needed Viktor’s punishment every night they were together. He would never forget what he did—Viktor would never forget—and the angel reminded him every night. If it made Viktor feel good, then Yuri would let it happen because in his own twisted, backwards way, Yuri loved him.  


And Viktor knew.  


When he finished inside of the demon, Viktor leaned down with his wings pulled in close, shielding them in the moment. He smiled just inches above Yuri’s lips, cold and cruel, but Yuri wanted to kiss him anyway because Viktor’s smile was only for him.  


“I love you, Yuri.”  


Yuri knew better than to believe him. There was no way that Viktor would ever love him after what he did, and the words, spoken almost every night, ripped a bigger hole in his chest than he could fill by having Viktor at his side.  


But when sleep came for Yuri, Viktor was wide awake with his eyes concentrated on the ceiling of their bedroom.  


There wasn’t a word he could use to describe what he felt for Yuri, but he knew that if Yuri kept loving him, he would be just fine. It was more love than he felt from God and far more love than his own kind had given him. He was content with this nightly ritual they had together. Viktor would take from Yuri until the demon had nothing left to give him and Yuri would love him all the same.  


Purged of the loneliness that had plagued him since the beginning of time, Viktor turned over and sighed into Yuri’s chest, the most serene of smiles on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I figure that I owe a somewhat decent explanation for this heaping pile of shit. 
> 
> As one might deduce from the tags, this is a vent fic for me. I really wasn't in a good place mentally and I'm still not quite over it, but what can one really do? I like to write with the feelings to match and this is quite violent and upsetting, although it's actually quite watered down from what I originally had planned. And rather brief, too. I was going to write this to be a very long oneshot, but I ended up cutting out a lot of the extra details.
> 
> I also had three different endings planned for this fic and while this ending what I felt more "right" in writing, I may go ahead and write out the other two endings just to see how I feel about them.
> 
> In short, I feel like I should be sorry for this fic but I'm really not. I enjoy breaking the things I cherish when I'm upset.


End file.
